


The Owl and The Wizard

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Series: A Year of Percy Jackson [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gryffindor Percy Jackson, Ravenclaw Annabeth Chase, Summer Vacation, Wordcount: 100-500, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: "Seeing it gave him conflicting emotions: on one hand, seeing Annabeth's owl made him happy, it allowed him to stay in touch with his favorite Ravenclaw; on the other hand, the owl hated him."





	The Owl and The Wizard

Percy had adjusted to life without an alarm clock rather well, he thought. After all, when you lived at a magical school that cancelled out all electronics for nine months out of the year, you had to adapt if you wanted to survive. However, despite the fact that he was waking up in his own room back home, during summer break might he add, he heard an incessant repetitive noise that allowed sleep to evade him. He would’ve cast a quick Silencing Charm and gone right back to sleep, but he was still an underage wizard, which meant it was illegal for him to practice magic outside of Hogwarts.

He gave a resigned sigh before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Whatever was waking him had better have a good reason for it. He sat up and turned to see an owl sitting on his windowsill. Seeing it gave him conflicting emotions: on one hand, seeing Annabeth’s owl made him happy, it allowed him to stay in touch with his favorite Ravenclaw; on the other hand, the owl hated him. He sighed again before getting up and opening his window.

Unsurprisingly, the owl pecked at his fingers almost immediately. 

“Yeah, yeah, Daedalus, I missed you too.” Percy offered the owl a treat from his stache he kept near the window for moments just like these. Daedalus, seemingly content to eat for the near future, allowed the Gryffindor to pull the letter off its leg. 

With Annabeth’s letter in hand, he sat back down on his bed to read it. 

_ Hey Seaweed Brain, _

* * *

 

Annabeth heard Daedalus come back precisely when she’d expected; Percy tended to get a touch predictable during the summer. They’d been sending each other letters for a while now, falling into a familiar rhythm of using Daedalus to send each other transcontinental messages while school was out. She took the new letter off of her owl, a smile gracing her face when she read the first words.

_ Hey Wise Girl, _


End file.
